Uta no Prince sama Character X Reader
by Riren18
Summary: Sekumpulan cerita singkat antara para karakter cowok-cowok dari anime uta no prince sama dengan para reader. Yuk di pilih aja ceritanya berdasarkan karakter yang di sukai. Check it out minna san!
1. Me & Android part 1 - Ai X Reader

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama bukan milik Riren. Me and Android is my original story.

Rate: T

Pair : Ai Mikaze & Reader

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, and friendship.

Warning: typo, gak sesuai dengan EYD, 3 sudut pandang berbeda, OOC, and many more.

.

.

.

.

Me & Android

RIREN18

.

.

.

.

Reader Side

Hai semua kenalkan namaku (full name). Aku ingin cerita pada kalian tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya. Aku sedang menyukai seseorang, lebih tepatnya dia tetangga apartemenku. Aku menyukainya karena dia baik dan suka membantuku meski ekspresi wajahnya hampir sama dengan triplek #plak. Namanya Ai Mikaze. Nama yang indah bukan?. Selain baik dan suka membantu, Mikaze san selalu mengerjakan apapun dengan sempurna, tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Aku masih ingat dulu saat pertama bertemu dengannya. Waktu itu aku di minta oleh sahabat lamaku untuk menjadi model suatu produk makanan. Saat itulah aku mengenal Mikaze san. Awalnya Mikaze san sangat cuek dan diam pada sekelilingnya. Mikaze san hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Tatapan matanya selalu memandang bosan dan terasa agak kosong, menurutku. Tanpa ku sadari dia perlahan mendekat padaku...

"Perkenalkan namaku Ai Mikaze. Namamu siapa?"

Suara Mikaze san terdengar sangat lembut dan sedikit feminim. Mikaze san juga menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan denganku.

"Namaku (full name). Salam kenal Mikaze san."

"Salam kenal, (last name). Mohon kerja samanya."

"Mohon kerja samanya juga."

Aku dan Mikaze san saling berjabat tangan. Entah kenapa tangannya terasa agak dingin. Apa dia sedang sakit?

"Ano... Mikaze san..."

"Ya?kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Begitu ya."

"(First name), saat pemotretan. Mikaze san harap bersiap juga ya."

(Your best friend) memanggilku dan Mikaze san untuk segera ke studio untuk pemotretan. Aku dan Mikaze san pun melakukan gaya yang di arahkan oleh sang fotografer hingga sesi pemotretan berakhir.

Tapi itu kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku masih ingat betapa bahagianya aku saat tahu bahwa Mikaze san adalah tetangga sebelah apartemenku. Tapi, entah kenapa ada yang masih mengganjal di hatiku tentang Mikaze san yang aku sendiri belum tahu apa itu. Semoga saja itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ya... semoga saja.

— o —

Ai Mikaze Side

Salam kenal semuanya, namaku Ai Mikaze. Kalian boleh memanggil ku apa saja. Oh, ya, aku bukanlah manusia melainkan sebuah human android buatan seorang profesor. Aku di ciptakan untuk memggantikan seseorang yang sedang terbaring koma. Aku di rancang untuk mengerjakan apapun dengan sempurna dan tanpa cacat. Aku pun tidak di ciptakan untuk merasakan perasaan yang di rasakan oleh manusia.

Jika kau melihatku dari luar. Aku tampak seperti manusia pada umumnya. Wujudku memang seperti manusia tapi aku bukanlah manusia.

Entah kenapa belakangan aku merasa kepala ku terasa panas. Rasa panas itu mulai muncul sejak aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama (full name). (Last name) adalah gadis yang baik dan sopan menurut data yang ku lihat secara langsung. Selalu ramah pada setiap orang dan selalu ceria. Tapi, terkadang dia suka ceroboh dan hal tersebut membuatku sering membantunya.

Aku juga tak menyangka akan menjadi tetangganya. Karena itu, terkadang dia suka memberikan makanan hasil masakannya kepadaku. Menurut dataku, makanan yang dibuatnya selalu seimbang gizinya.

Lalu entah kenapa, beberapa hari belakangan ini suhu tubuhku semakin meningkat. Aku pun harus mengendalikan suhu tubuhku ini jika tidak maka akan terjadi seperti waktu itu. Pingsan tak sadarkan diri bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Oh, ya, aku menyimpan rahasia ini dari (last name).

Sebagai Human Android aku tidak bisa lama-lama di bawah hujan atau di bawah terik matahari karena keduanya membuatku me- restart diriku secara otomatis akibat temperatur suhu yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

Satu lagi yang paling membuat tak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang namanya sebuah perasaan yang namanya 'Cinta'. Setiap kali aku memikirkan hal itu, diriku mengalami hal serupa apabila terlalu lama di bawah guyuran hujan atau terik matahari. Padahal berdasarkan data yang ku punya, Ai adalah bahasa jepang dan huruf Ai menggunakan huruf kanji yang berarti cinta.

Sampai sekarang namaku tetap menjadi misteri untuk diriku sendiri. Lalu aku juga ingin merasakan perasaan yang bernama 'Cinta'. Meskipun itu akan menyakitkan untukku.

— o —

Author side

(Name) dan Ai pun perlahan-lahan semakin dekat. Kini keduanya sudah bersahabat. Saling membantu dan saling melengkapi. Melewati tawa dan sedih bersama, lebih tepatnya hanya (name) saja yang merasa seperti itu.

Semakin hari semakin (name) tidak bisa memendung perasaannya pada Ai. (Name) sangat menyayangi Ai. Tulus dan juga ikhlas. (Name) akan menerima apapun balasan dari Ai apabila dia jadi mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Ai.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini (name) berencana untuk mengajak Ai jalan-jalan berkeliling kota. (Name) mengirim email pada Ai.

To : mikaze_ai

Subject : Ohayou

Ohayou Mikaze san

Maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi, apakah kamu hari ini libur?. Jika iya, mau tidak jika jalan berkeliling kota bersamaku?.

Dengan segenap keberanian (name) pun mengirimkan email itu pada yang di tuju. Berharap email nya di balas oleh sang pujaan hati.

Drrrrt...drrtt...

Handphone flip milik (name) bergetar tanda ada email baru masuk. Ya... balasan email dari Ai. Tentu saja wajah (name) langsung cerah ceria bak langit musim panas tanpa awan.

From : mikaze_ai

Subject : re : ohayou

Ohayou (last name). Hari ini aku libur dan tidak buruk juga apabila jalan berkeliling kota. Ku jemput 15 menit lagi.

Segera (name) melompat kegirangan karena Ai menyetujui ajakan kencan sepihak itu tanpa di sadari oleh pihak yang satunya lagi. Segera (name) mencari pakaian yang akan di pakainya.

(Name) pun memilih sebuah dress seatas lutut berwarna cream dengan aksen pita yang menjuntai hingga dada berwarna putih. Tak lupa (name) mengikat ala pony tail dengan pita berwarna putih. Memakai make-up natural agar wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dan tidak pucat. Sebuah tas kecil tersampir di bahu kanannya. Tak terasa 15 menit berlalu, (name) segera berjalan keluar dari apartemennya setelah menggunakan wedges berwarna senada dengan dress nya.

"Sudah siap berangkat, (name)?"

(Name) terkejut sekali saat Ai berada tepat di depan pintu apartemennya. Ai tampak cool and casual. Hanya memakai sebuah polo shirt berwarna navy blue yang di padu dengan jins berwarna putih. Tak ketinggalan sepasang sneakers berwarna putih menghias kaki jenjangnya.

"Ayo, kita berangkat."

Tanpa sadar (name) menggandeng tangan Ai hingga mereka keluar dari gedung apartemen mereka. Sebenarnya sih sudah biasa saja Ai dan (name) bergandengan tangan namun kali ini Ai merasa perlahan suhu tubuhnya mulai meningkat.

.

.

.

.

.

(Name) tampak menikmati berjalan berdua dengan Ai. Tanpa (name) sadari, kondisi Ai sudah mulai memburuk. (Name) baru menyadari saat pegangan tangannya kian terasa semakin panas dan membuat kulitnya hampir melepuh.

"Mikaze kun? Daijobu desuka?"

Tidak ada respon dari laki-laki berkuncir setengah itu. (Name) semakin khawatir karena Ai tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tanpa peringatan, tubuh Ai pun langsung jatuh ke arah depan. Ai pingsan dan (name) mulai panik karena Ai tiba-tiba pingsan seperti ini.

"Mikaze kun?. Bangunlah. Ayo bangun."

Tidak ada respon dari tubuh yang kini ada dalam dekapan (name). Perlahan (name) mulai panik karena Ai tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"(Name) chaaaaaaaan..."

(Name) menoleh ke sumber suara dan terlihat sosok berambut pirang dan berkacamata. Ya... dia, Shinomiya Natsuki bersama teman kecilnya yaitu Kurusu Syo. Keduanya terlihat bertanya dan panik melihat keadaanmu dan juga keadaan Ai.

"Natsuki, cepat kau angkat Ai dan segera masukkan dia ke dalam mobilku."

"Baiklah."

"(Name), kau juga ikut bersama kami."

"Ok."

Ai pun di gendong ala bridal style oleh Natsuki. Sesampainya di dalam mobil, (name) mendengar seperti suara mesin pc komputer yang sedang berjalan. Suara itu berasal dari Ai. Tentu saja (name) terkejut bukan main. Seketika Ai membuka matanya dan terlihat mata Ai menampilkan sesuatu yang aneh pada kedua bola matanya. Seketika (name) tahu bahwa Ai bukanlah manusia. Tak lama Ai pun tersadar.

"Aku ada di mana?"

"Kau ada di dalam mobil Syo chan. Ai chan apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mikaze kun..."

Ai pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan dia melihat (name) menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Kau pasti terkejut bukan?. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku bukanlah manusia. Maaf jika menyembunyikan hal ini darimu."

(Name) tiba-tiba memeluk Ai dan tentu Ai merasakan sesuatu saat (name) memeluknya. Ai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti. Ai pun membalas pelukan (name) karena (name) menangis dalam pelukannya.

"(Name) chan, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu. Ku mohon dengarkan baik-baik."

(Name) melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ai. Lalu (name) menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda mengerti dari ucapan Natsuki.

"Seperti yang kau tahu Ai adalah human android yang sengaja di ciptakan untuk menggantikan seseorang. Seseorang itu mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya belum sadar komanya. Oleh karena itu Ai di ciptakan. Ai di ciptakan untuk bekerja dengan sempurna. Tapi, dia tidak di ciptakan untuk mengerti perasaan orang lain terutama cinta."

"Oleh karena itu, (name), kamu jangan pernah mencoba untuk jatuh cinta pada Ai. Karena kasihan kamunya nanti. Aku bilang seperti ini karena aku dan Natsuki peduli padamu, bukan karena benci atau apapun. Aku harap kau mengerti, (name)."

Seketika (name) merasa sesak dadanya mendengar perkataan Natsuki dan Syo barusan. Walau mereka bilang seperti itu, (name) tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya untuk Ai. Benar apa kata Syo dan Natsuki, jika dia mencintai Ai akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan perasaannya karena Ai tak bisa membalas perasaannya. Tapi, bagi (name), Ai bukanlah sebuah kumpulan mesin melainkan sama sepertinya yaitu manusia.

"Natsuki kun, Syo kun, terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, aku akan tetap menyukai Ai meski perasaanku tak di balas olehnya. Aku harap kalian mengerti perasaan ku."

Natsuki dan Syo menatap sendu (name) yang memantapkan perasaannya pada Ai. Sementara Ai hanya bisa menatap ketiga orang di depannya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

— o —

Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita (name) dan Ai selanjutnya? Apakah berakhir bahagia atau malah sebaliknya?

Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya ya...

To Be Continue

Author Note:

Yahuu minna san kembali dengan author yang biasa-biasa aja tapi menawan #PLAK. Ok kali ini Riren mencoba membuat ff tentang Ai dengan para Reader san. Tak hanya dengan Ai saja tapi dengan seluruh karakter Utapri. Jujur saja agak susah membuat ff tentang Ai dengan tema cinta karena pada dasarnya Ai itu hanya human android alias robot dan tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Riren harap cerita kali ini bisa menghibur para reader san terutama bagi penggemar cowok imut berambut cyan ini. Akhir kata Riren ucapkan terima kasih dan mohon reviewnya untuk semangat Riren menulis. #psst sebenernya ini request dari seseorang. Riren buat ff ini spesial untuknya. Semoga dia baca cerita ini di ff.

Riren18


	2. Me & Android part 2 - Ai X Reader

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama bukan milik Riren. Me and Android is my original story.

Rate: T

Pair : Ai Mikaze & Reader

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, and friendship.

Warning: typo, gak sesuai dengan EYD, 3 sudut pandang berbeda,OOC, and many more.

.

.

.

.

Me & Android

RIREN18

.

.

.

.

Reader Side

Di minggu yang cerah ini aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Setelah membersihkan apartemen, kini aku hanya duduk di sofa sambil menatap bosan televisi. Rasanya membosankan sekali.

TING TONG... TING TONG...

Suara bel pun berbunyi. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu. Aku pun menanyakan dari interkom pada pemencet bel.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Ai."

Ehhhhh? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku. Aduh penampilanku berantakan sekali. Aku hanya memakai kaus putih polos dan celana pendek jeans. Aku pun mencium baju dan sekitar ketiak ku, memeriksa bau apa tidak. Setelah, ku rasa baik-baik saja aku membukakan pintu untuk Mikaze san, human android yang ku sukai.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mikaze san."

"Ohayou, (name). Boleh kah aku berkunjung ke tempatmu?"

Aku hampir melompat senang saat Mikaze san berkata ingin berkunjung ke tempatku.

"Tentu saja boleh. Silahkan masuk."

Aku mempersilahkan Mikaze san masuk ke dalam apartemen ku. Untung saja apartemenku sudah ku bersih dan rapih. Kami berdua pun melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

"Silahkan duduk Mikaze san. Oh, ya, mau minum apa?"

"Teh."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Aku melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuatkan teh. Rasanya senang sekali pagi-pagi sudah di kunjungi oleh seseorang yang di sukai. Tak butuh lama untuk membuat secangkir teh, aku pun kembali menuju ruang tamu dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi 2 cangkir teh.

"Ini tehmu, Mikaze san."

"Terima kasih, (name)."

Mikaze san mulai menyeruput teh yang ku buat. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang sekali melihatnya di sini. Hanya berdua sambil menikmati teh yang ku buat. Tapi, sayangnya hanya aku yang merasakan kebahagiaan ini. Menyedihkan, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk terus menyukainya Mikaze san walau dia tak membalas perasaanku.

"Ne...(name), aku masih kepikiran dengan perkataanmu minggu lalu. Tentang kamu yang menyukaiku. Jujur saja aku tak mengerti apa yang kamu maksud karena aku di ciptakan hanya untuk bekerja saja. Aku tidak mempunyai program itu, jadi aku tak mengerti apa yang namanya menyukai atau mencintai seseorang. Dulu aku pernah mencoba memikirkan apa itu cinta, tapi berakhir dengan overheat. Jika kamu tak keberatan, maukah kamu mengajarkan ku apa itu cinta?"

Seketika aku merasa bahagia sekali mendengarnya. Meskipun dia hanya meminta untuk mengajarinya apa itu cinta.

"Aku mau membantu, Mikaze san. Tapi, ingat jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengerti secepatnya. Aku tidak mau Mikaze san mengalami overheat lagi. Pelan-pelan saja, ok?"

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Lalu kapan kita akan memulainya? Dari mana kita akan memulainya?"

"Kita bisa memulainya dari sekarang. Mari kita awali dari saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam. Misalnya dari saling mengetahui orang yang kita suka secara mendalam."

"Secara mendalam ya?. Menurut data yang ku punya, Namamu adalah (full name), biasa di panggil (first name) oleh teman-temanmu. (Your hobby) adalah hobimu, bahkan kamu sangat menyukainya. Minuman favoritmu adalah (favourite drink). Kamu mempunyai saudara (brother or sister or both). Kamu tidak suka yang namanya (something you don't like). Kamu sangat ahli dalam (your speciality). Apa itu sudah cukup (name)?"

"Ya. Ku rasa sudah, Mikaze san."

Aku tak terkejut jika dia banyak tahu tentangku karena dia adalah android. Berikutnya giliranku untuk mengatakan tentang Mikaze san.

"Kali ini giliranku. Namamu adalah Ai Mikaze, biasa di panggil Ai-Ai dan Mikaze oleh teman-teman satu grupmu dan Mikaze senpai oleh para juniormu. Kamu menyukai teh dengan gula yang sedikit. Kamu juga menyukai makanan apa saja. Kamu adalah android ciptaan manusia yang di peruntukan untuk menjadi seorang idol sekaligus menggantikan posisi seseorang. Kamu adalah senior yang keras terhadap juniornya terlihat dari Kurusu san yang bercerita padaku tentangmu. Tampaknya kamu menyukai warna putih. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan, Mikaze san."

"Ternyata ingatan manusia hebat juga, ya. Buktinya kamu mengingat banyak hal tentangku."

"Ya begitulah."

"Selanjutnya kita belajar apalagi, (name)?"

"Selanjutnya ya? Hmm... selanjutnya kita melakukan kontak fisik, skin by skin. Di mulai dari berjabat tangan dan rasakan bagaimana berjabat tangan dengan orang lain."

Aku dan Mikaze san pun berjabat tangan. Kedua tangan kami yang berbeda suhu tubuh saling menggenggam erat. Walau Mikaze san mempunyai kulit yang serupa dengan ku tetap saja suhunya terasa lebih berbeda, lebih dingin dari suhu tubuh ku yang perlahan suhu tubuhnya meningkat akibat berkontak fisik dengan Mikaze san yang notabene nya adalah orang yang ku sukai.

"Entah kenapa perlahan suhu tubuh mulai naik dan kini terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Apa kamu sakit, (name)?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak sakit, Mikaze san. Aku hanya merasa deg-deg an saja. Oleh karena itu suhu tubuhku mulai menaik."

"Begitu, ya. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak sepertimu juga? Kenapa aku tidak merasa deg-deg an? Kenapa kamu bisa deg-deg an? Apa penyebabnya?"

Aku merasa mati kutu di tanya oleh Mikaze san yang bertanya dengan polosnya. Harus di ingat, Mikaze san bukanlah manusia. Jangankan merasa deg-deg an, di kagetin juga gak bakal kaget. Namanya juga android.

"Jika kamu bertanya apa penyebabnya, aku akan menjawab semua iti karena saat ini laki-laki yang ku sukai saling bergenggam tangan denganku. Meski aku dan dia berbeda, aku tetap merasakan kehangatan di antara aku dan dia."

"Begitu ya. Apakah rasanya sangat menyenangkan?"

"Tentu saja menyenangkan, Mikaze san. Sekarang apa yang di rasakan olehmu, Mikaze san?"

"Aku merasa hangat yang datang darimu dan perlahan memasuki tubuhku. Rasanya membuatku nyaman dan tenang. Apakah itu reaksi yang positif?"

"Ya. Sangat positif. Selanjutnya adalah berpelukan."

Tanpa aba-aba, Mikaze san menarik ku dalam pelukannya. Meski tubuh Mikaze san tidak segagah tubuh Kurosaki san atau semenggoda tubuh Jinguji san, tetap saja mampu membuat ku merasa lebih deg-deg an dari yang tadi. Perbedaan tinggi Mikaze san dan aku mempertemukan letak jantung mereka. Mikaze san memeluk ku layaknya adegan romantis dalam sebuah film.

"Kamu tahu, (name)?. Entah kenapa detak jantungmu bagaikan lulaby untukku. Terasa nyaman dan menenangkan. Rasanya aku ingin seperti ini selamanya."

Seketika wajah ku merona hebat mendengar ucapan Mikaze san yang terkesan menggombal tapi ucapan itu murni apa yang di rasakan oleh Mikaze san.

"Kamu merasakan apa saat ini?"

"Terasa hangat dan menenangkan."

"Entah kenapa kamu terasa agak panas, Mikaze san."

Tak lama tubuh Mikaze san pun limbung ke arah ku akibatnya kami berdua jatuh dengan posisi di mana aku berada di bawah tubuh Mikaze san yang kini mengalami overheat secara tiba-tiba. Seketika perasaan ku bercampur aduk dengan posisi kami sekarang.

Ai Mikaze Side

Ku buka mataku dan aku merasa suhu tubuh sudah turun. Seperti biasa, aku terkena overheat yang membuat tubuh ku mengalami restart program secara mendadak. Namun, kehangatan tubuh (name) masih terasa pada tubuhku. Hanya ada rasa hangat, tidak ada yang lain.

Sampai saat ini aku tidak mengerti dengan namanya cinta. Sebuah kata sederhana namun punya banyak makna. Tapi, menurutku cinta adalah sesuatu yang abstrak dan tidak pasti. Seperti itulah pandangan ku tentang cinta. Namun, aku penasaran dan mencoba memahami tentang cinta. (Name) pun datang dan menawarkan padaku bagaimana rasanya cinta. Tapi, aku malah berakhir dengan overheat lagi.

"Mikaze san... Mikaze san..."

Entah kenapa suara (name) memanggil namaku. Sekelilingku hanya ada hitam tapi tak lama secercah cahaya menerangiku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat wajah (name) yang terlihat khawatir.

"Aku ada di mana?"

"Di kamar tidurku, Mikaze san. Apa sudah merasa baikkan?"

"Ya. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Yokatta yo. Mikaze san lebih baik beristirahat lagi. Tubuhmu masih panas. Apa kamu masih merasa panas, Mikaze san?"

"Sedikit tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Boleh ku cabut plester demam ini?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja."

Entah kenapa kamar ini terasa lebih dingin. Ternyata (name) menyalakan pendingin ruangan dengan suhu terendah. Secara tak sengaja aku menyentuh tangan (name) dan tangannya terasa dingin sekali.

"(Name), kamu boleh saja khawatir padaku tapi jangan sampai membuat tubuhmu yang jadi korbannya. Tanganmu sampai dingin begini."

Segera aku menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan (name) yang masih terasa dingin. Meniupkan udara dari mulutku demi membuat telapak tangan (name) kembali hangat. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang ketika (name) merawatku seperti ini.

"Ano... Mikaze san butuh sesuatu?"

Aku menggeleng atas pertanyaannya. Kini aku hanya ingin (name) ada di sini. Ketika bersama (name) terasa rasa sangat nyaman. Aku tidak mau jauh dari (name). Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa perasaan ini. Apakah ini yang namanya cinta?.

Andai saja profesor membuatkan program tentang cinta, pastilah aku terasa mudah bagiku untuk mengerti cinta. Meskipun Reiji dan beberapa junior ku memberitahu tentang cinta, aku tetap tidak mengerti dan berakhir dengan diriku yang mengalami overheat. Tapi, seandainya aku punya program tentang cinta, apakah (name) akan bahagia meski (name) dan aku adalah sesuatu yang berbeda?. Aku tidak yakin, bukan karena apa-apa. Hanya saja aku tidak mau (name) berhenti tersenyum.

"(Name)..."

"Ya?kenapa Mikaze san?"

"Maukah kamu menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

"Tentu. Ke mana, Mikaze san?"

"Ke rumah seseorang yang telah menciptakanku. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu darinya."

"Baiklah. Kapan kita akan ke sana?"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

"Eh?"

Author Side

Kini Ai dan (name) menuju rumah seorang profesor yang menciptakan Ai. Butuh hampir 5 jam untuk ke sama menggunakan mobil. Setelah melewati 5 jam yang panjang, kini keduanya telah sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana. Cat putih gading mendominasi rumah yang terkesan agak klasik. Ai dan (name) pun memasuki perkarangan rumah. Setelah di depan pintu, Ai memencet bel rumah itu.

"Siapa?"

Terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam.

"Profesor, ini aku A.I."

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berusia 30 an akhir yang menggunakan jas putih panjang seperti dokter. Wajahnya memancarkan kehangatan lewat senyumnya.

"Konnichiwa, sensei. Hajimemashite, watashi wa (full name). Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Konnichiwa, (last name) san. Yoroshiku."

"Bisakah kita masuk ke dalam, profesor?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan masuk, (last name) san."

Ketiga orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan kini ketiganya duduk di sebuah sofa panjang. Ai memposisikan diri di antara profesor itu dan (name).

"Jadi ada perlu apa hingga kalian berdua kemari?"

"Profesor, aku ingin meminta sesuatu kepadamu."

"Kamu ingin meminta apa, A.I?"

"Aku ingin kau membuatkan ku program tentang cinta, profesor. Aku ingin sekali mengerti tentang cinta."

Seketika ekspresi profesor berubah sedih dan agak murung.

"Dengarkan aku. Dulu aku pernah mencoba membuatnya tapi berakhir dengan kegagalan. Sudah banyak cara ku lakukan tapi hasilnya sama saja. Aku sudah menyerah soal itu tapi aku masih berharap ada keajaiban di mana kau bisa mengerti apa itu cinta dan menemukan seseorang yang kamu cintai. Sekaligus memberikan kebahagiaan pada Aine."

"Ya, aku tetap menjalankan tugasku untuk Aine. Aku juga akan memberikan apa yang ku rasakan saat ini untuk Aine."

"Maaf... Jika boleh tahu, Aine itu siapa ya?"

"Jika kamu ingin tahu, aku akan menunjukannya padamu."

Ai membawa (name) ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ketika memasuki ruangan itu, tercium bau seperti runah sakit dan terdengar beberapa suara mesin. Ai dan (name) mendekati kasur yang di atasnya terbaring seseorang yang terlihat seperti tertidur. (Name) agak sedikit syok dan kaget ketika melihat wajah yang tertidur di atas ranjang itu. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Ai, tidak Ai lah yang mirip dengannya.

"Dia adalah Aine Kisaragi. Dulunya dia seorang idol tapi karena mengalami frustasi, dia lebih memilih ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menjatuhkan diri ke laut. Tapi, nyawanya masih selamat namun dia tak mau membuka matanya lagi sejak saat itu. Untuk membuatnya terbangun dari komanya, maka terciptalah diriku untuk menunjukkan padanya bahwa menjadi seorang idol tidak seburuk itu."

Perlahan (name) menghampiri sosok itu. Lalu menyentuh pipi yang terasa agak dingin itu. Secara tiba-tiba, jari Aine mulai bergerak. Tak lama mata Aine pun membuka secara perlahan.

"A...aku...ada...di... mana?"

(Name) dan Ai merasa terkejut sekaligus bahagia melihat Aine telah siuman. Segera Ai memanggil sang profesor yang masih berada di luar.

"Kamu ada di sebuah ruangan yang mirip rumah sakit."

"Kamu... siapa?"

"Perkenalkan namaku (full name), Aine san."

Tak lama Ai dan profesor telah kembali. Wajah profesor itu tampak bahagia sekali melihat Aine telah terbangun dari komanya.

"Syukurlah. Syukurlah Aine. Akhirnya kamu siuman juga. Aku bahagia sekali melihatmu lagi."

"Aku juga, paman. Tapi, perempuan ini siapa? Lalu kenapa laki-laki itu mirip denganku?"

"Laki-laki yang mirip denganmu adalah human android ciptaanku bernama A.I dan perempuan di sebelahnya adalah (full name), teman kerja dari A.I."

"Begitu ya. Kenapa paman menciptakan human android itu?"

"Aku membuatnya khusus untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa dunia hiburan tidak seburuk yang kau kira, Aine."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, paman tidak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan. Rasanya membuatku gila."

"Ano... Maaf memotong pembicaraan Kisaragi san dan profesor. Kisaragi san, aku mengerti perasaanmu tentang dunia hiburan karena terkadang aku juga merasakan yang sama denganmu. Tapi, dunia hiburan tidak seburuk itu apabila diri kita menyukai apa yang kita kerjakan dan ikhlas melakukannya."

"(Name) benar, menurut data yang ku punya dunia hiburan itu tidak selamanya buruk."

"Apakah itu benar?"

"Ya. Itu benar, Kisaragi san. Ayo segera bangkit lagi dan buatlah orang lain tersenyum karena dirimu. Mereka telah lama menantimu kembali. Tidak hanya para fans mu tapi orang-orang yang di dekatmu juga merindukanmu."

Seketika secercah senyum muncul di wajah Aine. Senyum yang sudah lama tak terlihat di wajah pemuda yang identik dengan Ai.

"Karena Aine sudah sadar maka A.I harus di non aktifkan."

"Di non aktifkan?"

"Karena Aine sudah sadar dari komanya. Tujuanku menciptakan A.I adalah untuk membuat Aine tersadar dari komanya."

"Tidak... Mikaze san tidak boleh di non aktifkan. Aku keberatan atas hal itu, sensei."

"Tapi..."

"Paman, sudah biar saja. Betapa (name) sangat menyukai Ai dan jangan pisahkan mereka berdua. Mungkin saja nanti ada keajaiban untuk (name) dan Ai."

Tak lama sosok Ai pun jatuh ke depan dan hampir membentur tembok apabila tidak di tahan oleh (name). Matanya terpejam, seperti tertidur. Seketika (name) merasa panik luar biasa dan takut jika Ai pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sensei, Mikaze san kenapa?"

"Aku akan memeriksanya. Sekarang ayo bawa dia ke ruanganku. Aine, maaf paman tinggal dulu sebentar."

"Ya, tak apa-apa paman. (Name) jangan menangis dan percayalah jika Ai tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri."

"Ya. Terima kasih Kisaragi san."

"(Name), kamu tunggu di sini saja bersama Aine. Nanti aku akan kembali ke sini untuk mengabarkan tentang A.I."

"Baiklah. Aku akan di sini bersama Kisaragi san."

Paman Aine membawa tubuh Ai menuju ruangan lain. (Name) begitu cemas dan juga takut apabila Ai tidak membuka matanya kembali. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh di pipi (name). Tentu saja Aine merasakan kesedihan (name). Aine pun membawa (name) dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat tangis (name) pun pecah. Aine mencoba menenangkan (name) sambil mengelus punggung dan rambut (name) secara bergantian.

"(Name), kamu harus yakin jika Ai akan membuka matanya lagi dan berada disisimu lagi. Aku yakin akan merasakannya meski dia bukanlah manusia. Percayalah jika Ai akan kembali berada di sisimu dan bersamamu lagi. Oleh karena itu jangan menangis. Tersenyumlah, (name)."

"Tapi, Kisaragi san bagaimana jika Mikaze san tidak mau membuka matanya lagi?. Aku takut kehilangannya. Aku sangat mencintainya Kisaragi san. Aku takut dia akan pergi dan tak kembali lagi."

"(Name) dengarkan aku. Jika takdirmu adalah bersama Ai maka Ai akan selalu bersamamu untuk selamanya dan tidak peduli sejauh apapun jarak memisahkan kalian pasti kalian berdua akan bertemu kembali."

(Name) terdiam mendengar perkataan Aine barusan. (Name) pun sadar dan percaya pada ucapan Aine barusan. Semoga saja apa yang di katakan oleh Aine adalah benar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 10 jam, paman Aine tak kunjung kembali ke kamar Aine dan (name) menunggu. Perasaan cemas dan takut (name) kembali muncul. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan terlihat sosok Ai berdiri di depan paman Aine. Tanpa ragu (name) segera berlari menuju Ai dan memeluknya erat.

"Syukurlah... syukurlah. Aku sangat bahagia bisa melihat Mikaze san lagi."

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir dan cemas, (name)."

"(Name), coba kamu dekatkan telingamu pada dada kiri A.I. Kamu pasti akan terkejut."

Dengan malu-malu (name) mendekatkan telinganya ke dada kiri Ai. Seketika mata (name) membola. Alasannya adalah (name) merasakan dan mendengar suara detak jantung, sama seperti detak jantungnya. Terasa tenang dan teratur.

"Ada apa, (name)? Kenapa ekspresi wajahmu terkejut begitu?"

"Kisaragi san... kamu akan percaya jika kini aku sedang mendengarkan detak jantung Ai?. Jika kamu tidak percaya, kamu harus mendengarkannya."

"Sungguh? Paman bagaimana bisa?"

"Paman juga tidak tahu. Mungkin ini yang namanya keajaiban dari Tuhan."

Tentu saja kini perasaan (name) sangat lega dan bahagia sekaligus terkejut dan tidak percaya. Namun, (name) merasa bersyukur masih bisa bertemu Ai lagi dan memeluknya seperti ini.

"(Name), bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Mikaze san."

"Dengarkan baik-baik, ya. Aku mencintaimu, (full name). Maukah kamu menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

(Name) merasa mau meledak karena terlalu senang dan terkejut oleh pernyataan dan pertanyaan Ai padanya. Betapa indahnya keajaiban Tuhan yang di berikan padanya. Pada akhirnya cintanya terbalaskan dan (name) bisa menjadi seseorang yang penting untuk Ai. Jangan lupa cinta lah yang membuat keajaiban ini terjadi.

Cinta bisa menjadi sebuah keajaiban apabila meyakininya. Terbukti dari kisah (name) dan Ai Mikaze, sang idol yang merupakan sebuah human android. Keajaiban ini di buat oleh manusia dan android yang kini hidup bahagia dan saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Jika kamu percaya dan tidak berhenti berharap dan berdoa, niscaya keajaiban akan datang kepadamu karena Tuhan akan mengabulkan permintaan hamba-Nya dan tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, bukan?

Owari

Author Note:

Hello minna san kembali lagi dengan author yang suka banget ama abang Tokiya #PLAK eh salah maksudnya yang lucu nan imut ini wkwkwkwk XD. Fuah... akhirnya selesai juga ini ff dan terbayar sudah hutang saya pada yang nge request. Maaf ya ceritanya baru Riren selesaikan karena belakangan terkena WB terus ampe lumutan. Maaf juga apabila akhirnya gaje tingkat dewa dan kurang klimaks. Semoga yang nge request menyukai lanjutan cerita Riren ini. Karena udah malem, Riren mau bobo dulu ah.. akhir kata Riren ucapkan terima kasih untuk menyempatkan baca cerita Riren yang masih abal-abal ini dan terima kasih banget buat yang nge request membuat Riren semakin semangat untuk menulis. Maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan dalam tulisan Riren dan maaf banget buat yang nge request tapi masih proses pembuatan ceritanya. Semoga para reader san bisa terhibur oleh tulisan sederhana Riren ini. Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya ya XD

Riren18


	3. Our Promise part 1 - Natsuki X Reader

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama bukan milik Riren. Our Promise is my original story.

Rate: T

Pair : Shinomiya Natsuki & Reader

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, and friendship.

Warning: typo, gak sesuai dengan EYD, OOC, and many more.

.

.

.

.

Our Promise

RIREN18

.

.

.

.

Sepasang anak kecil terlihat sedang bermain di taman bunga cosmos. Keduanya terlihat tampak bahagia membuat mahkota bunga. Sang anak laki-laki tampak begitu exicted untuk memasangkan mahkota buatannya untuk sang anak perempuan. Setelah mahkota bunga jadi, tanpa ragu sang anak laki-laki memasangkan mahkota bunga itu di kepala sang anak perempuan. Tentu saja sang anak perempuan merasa senang memakainya.

"Kamu terlihat kawaii dan cantik seperti malaikat, (name) chan."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, benar. Jika sudah dewasa nanti, aku mau kamu yang menjadi pengantinku, (name) chan. Kamu mau kan jadi pengantinku ketika kita sudah dewasa nanti?"

"Aku mau jadi pengantinmu, Natsuki kun."

"Baiklah. Tunggu hingga saatnya aku memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manis kirimu."

"Aku akan menunggunya."

"(Name) chan, mau kah berjanji padaku untuk terus ingat padaku?"

"Aku mau berjanji dan aku tak mungkin melupakanmu, Natsuki kun. Natsuki kun juga berjanji untuk tidak melupakan ku."

"Tentu saja aku tak akan melupakanmu, (name). (Name), Aku men..."

KRING KRING KRING

Bunyi alarm membuat (name) terbangun dari mimpinya. (Name) terbangun dengan wajah pucat dan nafas yang memburu. Ya... dia bermimpi yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Mimpi yang terasa asing sekaligus familiar baginya. Sosok anak laki-laki berambur pirang dan bermata serupa batu emerald berbincang pada seorang anak perempuan yang mirip dengannya. Keduanya berbincang tentang pernikahan dan janji untuk tidak saling melupakan. (Name) selalu berpikir dan bertanya, apakah dia berjanji seperti itu pada anak laki-laki itu. Tapi, sayangnya semakin keras berusaha mengingat semakin sakit yang di rasakan oleh kepalanya.

Hampir 7 tahun sudah sejak kejadian yang membuat (name) melupakan setengah ingatan di hidupnya. Kini (name) hanya mengingat keluarga dan beberapa temannya saja. Tanpa sadar, (name) telah melupakan seseorang yang berarti baginya. Seseorang yang di sayanginya.

Segera (name) bangun dari ranjangnya dan bersiap untuk mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, (name) memilih sebuah pakaian one piece berwarna brown cream. Setelah itu, (name) memeriksa kotak surat.

"Ohayou gozaimasu..."

(Name) menoleh ke sumber suara yang memberi salam. Terlihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berambut pirang, dan memiliki sepasang bola mata serupa batu emerald. Mirip dengan anak laki-laki dalam mimpi (name).

"Ohayou gozaimasu..."

Ketika (name) menoleh, sang pemuda tampak kaget dan matanya sedikit terbelalak melihat sosok di depannya.

"(First name) chan? Apakah itu kamu?"

(Name) mengerutkan dahinya, tanda dia merasa heran dan tidak mengerti. (Name) merasa heran dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini karena pemuda ini memanggil namanya dengan nama kecilnya. (Name) pun belum menyebutkan namanya pada pemuda itu.

"Ya. Itu namaku. Maaf, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?. Aku hanya bingung kamu tahu namaku dari mana."

Seketika (name) melihat kedua bola mata pemuda itu membelalak, meski hanya sebentar. Ekspresi pemuda itu berubah menjadi murung dan perlahan senyum di wajahnya memudar.

"Dulu sekali kita pernah bertemu. Kamu dan aku berteman. Lalu kamu pergi dan tidak kembali. Apa yang terjadi padamu, (name) chan?"

"Aku... aku..."

Seketika kepala (name) terasa sangat sakit dan hal itu membuat (name) tak sadarkan diri dan hampir saja terhantuk lantai jika Natsuki tidak menolongnya. Dengan segera Natsuki membawa (name) ke dalam apartemen milik (name) yang kebetulan pintunya terbuka. Dengan lembut Natsuki menaruh (name) di atas sofa.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, (name) chan?"

Tanpa (name) sadari kini Natsuki memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh..."

Perlahan (name) membuka matanya. (Name) menoleh ke arah kanan dan terlihat pemuda tadi sedang tertidur di sofa lain. Perlahan-lahan (name) mencoba untuk duduk. Rasa sakit di kepalanya masih terasa tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Jangan pergi, (name) chan. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

(Name) terkejut sekaligus merasa bingung dengan igauan pemuda itu. (Name) penasaran siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya? Apa hubungan pemuda itu dengan dirinya di masa lalu?. Tak lama pemuda itu membuka matanya. Sepasang manik emerald menatap (name) penuh kekhawatiran dan takut. Pemuda itu pun menghampiri (name).

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu..."

"Maaf, lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Shinomiya Natsuki."

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Shinomiya san. Namaku (full name). Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Ya. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, (name) chan."

"Shinomiya san, maaf sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa kamu memanggil namaku dengan nama kecilku? Apa kita sudah lama saling mengenal?"

"Karena (name) adalah sahabatku sekaligus seseorang yang berarti untukku. Aku dan (name) chan bersahabat sejak kecil. Apa yang terjadi padamu, (name) chan?"

"Soal itu karena aku mengalami kecelakaan 7 tahun yang lalu. Aku hanya bisa mengingat sebagian dari ingatanku sebelumnya. Ya... bisa di bilang aku mengalami amnesia sebagian. Maaf ya apabila aku tidak mengingat tentang dirimu, Shinomiya san."

Sekarang Natsuki mengerti mengapa (name) tak ingat padanya. Tapi, sedikit terasa sakit apabila yang bagian yang di lupakan adalah dirimu yang menganggap dirinya berharga untukmu. Mau tak mau Natsuki harus menerima kenyataan yang pahit. Tapi, Natsuki tidak akan menyerah karena Tuhan pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang indah untuknya dan juga (name).

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf, (name) chan. Perlahan-lahan mungkin kamu akan ingat kembali mengenai diriku."

"Baiklah. Aku percaya Shinomiya san adalah orang yang baik."

"Aku tidak sebaik itu, kok. Oh, ya, (name) chan mau ku buatkan minuman?"

"Boleh saja. Semua yang kamu butuhkan tersedia di counter ya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu."

Entah kenapa (name) merasa terbiasa mendengar suara Natsuki yang lembut dan sopan.

Tak lama Natsuki telah kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi 2 cangkir teh dan sepoci teh yang masih hangat. (Name) mencium wangi teh kesukaannya yaitu (favourite tea). Hal ini membuat (name) percaya bahwa Natsuki telah lama mengenalnya.

"Shinomiya san, maukah kamu membantuku untuk mengingat kembali apa yang telah ku lupakan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu, (name) chan."

"Terima kasih."

(Name) tersenyum tulus dan hal sukses membuat Natsuki merasa deg-deg an karena betapa manisnya (name) saat tersenyum. Tanpa sadar Natsuki juga ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa bisa di hentikan. Perlahan tapi pasti, (name) dan Natsuki semakin dekat dan akrab. Beberapa hari belakangan keduanya sering jalan berdua. Saling berbagi tawa bersama. (Name) tampak menikmati waktunya bersama Natsuki, seperti bertemu dengan sahabat lama. (Name) tidak tahu jika mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak lama.

Hari ini Natsuki berniat mengajak (name) ke suatu tempat yang spesial. Hari ini (name) tampil manis dan anggun dalam gaun putih yang dipadu dengan cardigan berwarna cyan. Rambut (name) hanya dihiasi sebuah bando kecil berwarna putih. Tak lupa sepasang flat shoes berwarna putih dan sebuah tas kecil berwarna baby blue tersampir di bahu kirinya. Tak lupa make up natural yang membuat (name) semakin cantik.

Drrrt... drrrt...

From: ShinomiyaNatsuki_piyochan

Subject: Ohayou (name) chan ^_^

'(Name) chan, aku sudah berada di depan apartemenmu.'

Dengan segera (name) keluar dari apartemennya. Ketika membuka pintu, (name) merasa terpesona oleh penampilan Natsuki. Walau berpakaian casual tapi entah kenapa Natsuki terlihat keren di mata (name). Natsuki memakai Polo shirt berwarna abu-abu muda yang di padu dengan celana jeans putih. Tak lupa sepasang sneakers berwarna putih melengkapi penampilannya hari ini.

"Are you ready to go, princess?"

"Of course. Let's go."

Natsuki dan (name) jalan beriringan menuju parkiran mobil. (Name) tidak tahu jika Natsuki akan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang mungkin bisa mengembalikan ingatan (name) tentang Natsuki.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir 3 jam berkendara, akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tujuan. (Name) pun sampai tertidur karena waktu tempuh ke tempat ini cukup lama. Natsuki pun hendak membangunkan (name) dari tidurnya.

"(Name) chan... kita sudah sampai."

Tak lama mata (name) pun terbuka dan menatap sekitar dengan pandangan yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kita ada di mana, Shinomiya kun?"

"Kita ada disuatu tempat yang dulu jadi tempat bermain aku dan kamu saat masih kecil dulu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, benar. Bagaimana jika kita sekarang keluar dari mobil?. Aku yakin kamu pasti terkejut melihat tempatnya."

"Baiklah. Ayo segera kita keluar dari mobil."

(Name) dan Natsuki pun keluar dari mobil milik Natsuki. Seketika (name) menatap takjub akan pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah padang bunga cosmos terhampar begitu luas. Tanpa sadar (name) segera berlari ke arah sana. Natsuki pun menyusul di belakang.

"Ne... Shinomiya kun, dulu kita sering bermain apa di sini?"

"Kita berdua sering bermain kejar-kejaran atau bermain pangeran dan putri. Dulu kita pernah membuat mahkota bunga cosmos. Di sini juga kita pernah berjanji."

Natsuki keceplosan berbicara tentang janji mereka. Padahal Natsuki berniat menyembunyikannya hingga (name) mengingat dirinya kembali.

"Janji? Janji apa?"

"Janji dua anak kecil. Ku rasa itu tidak terlalu penting."

"Tapi, bagiku itu penting. Ku mohon beritahu janji itu."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kesakitan, (name) chan. Aku tidak ingin kamu terluka karena aku sangat menyayangimu."

Seketika detak jantung (name) berdetak dengan cepat. Ya... Natsuki mengatakan jika dia sangat menyayangi (name). Jika boleh jujur perlahan (name) juga menyukai Natsuki.

"Jika kamu menyayangiku, seharusnya kamu memberitahukan padaku tentang janji kita dulu."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, (name) chan. Tunggulah hingga saatnya tiba."

"Ok aku tak akan memaksa, Shinomiya kun."

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti, (name) chan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perbincangan itu, (name) dan Natsuki bermain di ladang bunga cosmos. Saling berkejaran dan tertawa. Kini keduanya sedang membuat mahkota bunga. Ya... sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Ne... Shinomiya kun, kamu tahu tidak impian besar seorang anak perempuan itu apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya apa?"

"Impian terbesar tiap anak perempuan adalah menikah dengan laki-laki yang di cintainya dengam sepenuh hati dan siap melidungi dirinya dari apapun."

Natsuki hanya bisa tersenyum sendu saat (name) mengatakan hal tentang pernikahan. Ya... itu janji mereka saat kecil dulu. Jika (name) tidak lupa ingatan, mungkin kini Natsuki dan (name) sudah menikah.

"Walau aku seorang laki-laki aku juga memiliki impian yang sama seperti anak perempuan yaitu menikah dengan perempuan yang ku sayangi dan ku cintai sepenuh hati. Aku pun bersedia untuk setia dan melindungi dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku."

"Wah beruntung sekali perempuan yang akan menjadi istrimu nanti, Shinomiya kun. Aku jadi iri."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang jadi istriku?"

Perkataan Natsuki sukses membuat (name) terdiam dengan pipi yang merona merah. Natsuki yang melihat reaksi (name) yang hanya diam pun ikut terdiam. Natsuki berpikir apa dia mengatakan hal yang salah atau tidak.

"Aku mau saja jadi istrimu, Shinomiya kun. Tapi, sebelum itu aku harus lebih lama mengenalmu."

"Begitu ya. Bagaimana jika kita awali ini dengan menjadi sepasang kekasih?. Jujur saja aku sangat menyayangimu, (name). Please be mine."

Untuk kedua kalinya (name) di buat speechless oleh Natsuki. Kini Natsuki memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Jika boleh jujur perasaan (name) pada Natsuki adalah sama seperti Natsuki. (Name) juga menyukai Natsuki. Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk tumbuhnya cinta. Hanya satu kali kedipan mata pun seseorang bisa jatuh cinta. Kini (name) akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Natsuki.

"Shinomiya kun, aku mau jadi kekasihmu. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Senyum bahagia pun merekah di wajah tampan milik Natsuki. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, (name) pun kini telah menjadi miliknya. Natsuki berharap dengan di mulainya kisah baru mereka akan membawa (name) yang dahulu kembali ke hadapannya.

Akankah kisah baru mereka akan di penuhi tawa dan kebahagiaan atau malah sebaliknya? Akankah ingatan (name) kembali dan mengingat tentang janji mereka berdua?

To be continue minna san

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya *wink*

Author Note:

Konnichiwa minna san ^_^

Kembali lagi dengan Riren hohoho XD. Fuah... akhirnya chapter pertama dari ff ini selesai juga. Jujur aja agak sulit untuk membuat ff dengan pair nya bersama Natsuki karena Riren tidak terlalu mendalami karakter yang satu ini. Banyak saran dan masukkan dari orang-orang terdekat Riren dan pada akhirnya terciptalah ff ini. Awalnya sempat bingung mau nulis settingnya kayak gimana tapi pada akhirnya menemukan setting yang mungkin bisa menghibur para reader. Oh, ya, ff ini sengaja Riren buat untuk seseorang yang telah merequest dengan pairnya Natsuki X Reader. Maaf ya Riren baru membuatnya T_T karena Riren belakangan lagi banyak tugas yang harus di kerjakan. Semoga yang telah merequest ff ini merasa puas dan senang. Semoga chapter selanjutnya Riren bisa menampilkan cerita yang lebih baik lagi dan mungkin di chapter depan akan ada kejutan untuk para reader. Mungkin untuk kali ini Riren sudahi pembicaraan di author note ini. Akhir kata Riren mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan dalam tulisan Riren dan Riren harap ff yang Riren buat ini bisa membuat para reader senang khususnya para reader dari fandom utapri. Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya. Jaa matta ne... ^_^

Riren


	4. You & The Idol - Aine X Reader

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama bukan milik Riren. You & The Idol is my original story.

Rate: T

Pair : Aine Kisaragi & Reader

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, and friendship.

Warning: typo, gak sesuai dengan EYD, 3 sudut pandang berbeda, OOC, and many more.

.

.

.

.

You & The Idol

RIREN18

.

.

.

.

Reader Side

Seperti biasa aku selalu melakukan lari pagi mengitari kawasan dekat rumahku. Kebetulan rumahku tak jauh dari pantai. Aku pun berniat beristirahat sejenak di pantai. Tetapi, niat ku gagal karena secara tak sengaja aku menangkap bayangan seseorang di ujung tebing yang menjorok ke laut. Segera aku berlari ke arah sana. Aku harap dia tidak bunuh diri di pantai yang menjadi tempat favoritku. Setelah sampai dekat orang itu, aku segera menariknya yang ingin menjatuhkan diri ke laut.

"Dame..."

Pada akhirnya aku dan orang itu jatuh ke belakang, menjauhi ujung tebing itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu menghentikanku?"

"Tentu saja ku hentikan karena aku tidak rela tempat favorit di jadikan tempat untuk bunuh diri."

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Apa kamu bilang?. Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih. Baka no aho."

"Kamu tidak tahu apa yang ku rasakan sekarang. Kamu tidak akan mengerti."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kamu tidak menjelaskannya? Kenapa kamu berniat bunuh diri?"

"Aku melakukannya karena aku sudah tidak tahan dengan hidupku."

"Memang apa yang terjadi padamu?. Oh, ya, namaku (your full name). Namamu?"

"Apa pedulimu untuk tahu namaku?"

"Tinggal kasih tahu saja susah banget. Tidak mungkin kan aku memanggilmu kamu atau tanpa nama?"

"Kisaragi Aine."

"Hmm... nama yang cukup unik dan terdengar indah."

"Jangan bersikap baik padaku. Dasar menyebalkan."

"Dipuji tapi malah begitu. Dasar gak tahu diri."

Setelah itu aku dan dirinya pun terdiam. Tidak ada lagi saling debat satu sama lain.

"Kisaragi san, asal kamu tahu yang namanya hidup sangat berharga karena kita hanya memiliki satu. Jika kamu merasa muak atau lelah kamu bisa menceritakannya pada seseorang pada orang itu, jangan di pendam sendiri. Jika kamu mau, aku akan mendengarkan seluruh ceritamu jika hal itu bisa membuatmu lupa untuk melakukan bunuh diri lagi. Jika kamu ingin menangis, maka menangislah agar beban dalam hatimu menghilang."

Tak lama tubuhku mendapat sebuah pelukan erat dari sosok laki-laki berwajah imut dan cantik ini. Perlahan aku bisa merasakan tetesan air matanya membasahi bahuku. Ya... Kisaragi san menangis dalan diam.

.

.

.

.

Aine Side

Ku lihat terjangan ombak menampar keras tebing ini agak terlihat menyeramkan. Entah bagaimana rasanya jika aku terjun ke dalam sana. Apakah menyakitkan? Atau tidak sama sekali?

Oh, ya, namaku Kisaragi Aine. Ya... kalian semua pasti mengenal siapa diriku. Seorang idol laki-laki muda berbakat yang sedang naik daun. Tapi, hal tersebut membuatku merasa muak. Aku butuh ketenangan dan kepedulian seseorang padaku. Tapi, ku rasa tak ada yang peduli jika aku mati atau menghilang dari dunia ini. Bahkan sahabatku sendiri, Reiji tidak memperdulikan aku.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, aku pun bertekad untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Tapi, saat bersamaan aku ingin menjatuhkan diri ada seseorang menarik tanganku.

"Dame..."

Ku dengar dia berteriak tidak kepadaku yang hendak melompat. Niatku untuk bunuh diri gagal karena perempuan yang ada dihadapanku ini. Setelah itu aku dan dia mulai berdebat tentang hidup dan hal yang ku lakukan barusan. Walau bicaranya agak ketus tapi dia mengerti apa yang ku rasakan sekarang. Tanpa ragu aku pun memeluknya dan menangis tanpa suara. Secara perlahan beban dalam hatiku mulai berkurang dan aku merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Wangi tubuh (name) dan elusan tangannya pada punggung dan kepalaku terasa begitu menenangkan.

Setelah puas menangis, aku pun melepas pelukanku padanya. Aku merasa sangat lega dan malu karena memeluknya tanpa izin.

"Maaf... karena tiba-tiba aku memelukmu. Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Apakah perasaanmu sudah lebih baik, Kisaragi san?"

"Ya. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Sekarang aku tidak tahu harus ke mana. Aku tidak mau kembali ke tempatku yang dulu. Apakah kamu ada saran untuk tempat aku tinggal?"

"Kalau soal tempat aku juga tidak tahu harus menyarankannya di mana."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tinggal dirumahmu?"

"Ehhhhhh?"

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan merepotkanmu dan aku akan membantumu mencari uang atau apapun asalkan aku diperkenankan untuk tinggal dirumahmu untuk sementara waktu. Ku mohon padamu, (name)."

Aku pun berusaha memohon pada (name) untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Walau terdengar agak kurang ajar tapi aku tidak ada niat buruk padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku izinkan tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Membantuku dalam segala hal dan kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa kerja part time di tempatku bekerja saat ini. Jujur saja soal keuangan aku pun sangat kesusahan. Bagaimana?"

"Daijobu. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kamu mau mengizinkanku untuk tinggal dirumahmu."

"Baiklah. Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke rumahku."

"Ok."

Setelah itu aku dan (name) pun berjalan bersama menuju tempat tinggal (name) berada.

.

.

.

.

Author Side

Hari demi hari berlalu, tak terasa sudah hampir 6 bulan Aine tinggal bersama dengan (name) di apartemen (name) yang luasnya hanya 1LDK. Walau kini hidupnya pas-pas an, Aine merasa lebih baik dengan kehidupannya bersama dengan (name). Walau terkadang suka bertengkar tapi setiap harinya terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Kini Aine dan (name) sedang berada ditempat kerja mereka yaitu sebuah kafe bergaya vintage. Tak lama kafe mungil itu kedatangan para idol muda ternama yaitu STARISH dan Quartet Night. Untung saja kafe masih sepi jadi tak ada insiden teriakan para perempuan yang menjadi fans mereka. (Name) dan para grup idol tidak menyadari jika terjadi perubahan pada Aine karena kehadiran grup idol tersebut.

"Welcome to melody cafe, are you ready for the order?"

Berhubung (name) sedang mencatat pesanan di meja lain, mau tak mau Aine lah yang menghampiri meja yang berisikan 2 grup idol tersebut. Ketika sedang menunggu apa yang akan di pesan oleh mereka, tanpa sengaja Aine melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Orang itu terus melihat ke arah dirinya. Jika Aine tidak mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam dan melepas kacamatanya, mungkin akan terlihat sama dengan orang yang kini melihatnya.

"Aine..."

Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggil namanya dengan nada penuh kesedihan dan juga rindu. Tapi, Aine mencoba untuk tidak mendengarnya dan bersikap menjadi orang lain.

"Maaf, tuan. Nama saya bukan Aine. Nama saya Rei. Apakah saya terlihat sama dengan kenalan anda yang bernama Aine?"

"Maaf... ku kira kamu adalah sahabatku yang sudah lama menghilang tanpa jejak. Wajahmu sangat mirip dengannya. Maafkan aku ya..."

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan."

Aine bernafas lega karena Reiji percaya saja jika dirinya bukanlah Aine. Tapi...

"Aine san..."

Tanpa sengaja, (name) memanggil dan menghampiri Aine. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Reiji berjalan ke arah keduanya.

"Aine... apakah itu kau?"

Aine mencoba untuk tidak merespon perkataan Reiji.

"Aine... ku mohon jangan diam seperti ini. Aku tahu aku bodoh karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku dan meninggalkanmu seorang diri. Ku mohon maafkan aku, Aine."

Seketika suasana dalam kafe berubah drastis.

"Mari kita bicarakan pembicaraan ini di luar, tuan. (Name), kamu tunggu disini saja."

"Baiklah."

Aine dan Reiji pun keluar dari kafe untuk membicarakan sesuatu di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

Kini Aine dan Reiji sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di taman tak jauh dari kafe tempat Aine bekerja. Suasana canggung pun menyelimuti Aine dan Reiji.

"Aine... apakah kamu tak mau kembali ke dunia hiburan?"

"Untuk apa?"

Reiji hanya bisa terdiam saat Aine balik bertanya padanya.

"Apa kamu tahu rasanya mengalami segala hal yang membuatmu merasa tertekan bahkan hampir gila?. Jujur saja aku tidak tahan dengan semua itu. Asal kamu tahu Reiji, aku hampir bunuh diri karena putus asa. Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku dengan meloncat ke dalam laut. Kamu juga salah satu hampir melakukan hal tersebut. Kamu terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu hingga mengangkat telepon dariku saja tidak bisa. Kamu jahat, Reiji. Lalu sekarang kamu kembali hadir di hadapanku dan memintaku untuk kembali ke dunia itu lagi?. Ku rasa aku tidak mau ke dunia itu lagi karena aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan kehidupan ku yang sekarang. Jadi ku mohon jangan paksa aku untuk kembali lagi ke sana."

Reiji hanya bisa terdiam mendengar isi hati sang sahabat yang telah lama menghilang. Reiji akui dia memang jahat karena tidak bisa berada di sisi Aine saat Aine membutuhkan dirinya. Menyesal tentu saja sangat di rasakan oleh Reiji tapi dia juga tidak mau Aine membenci dirinya.

"Aine... hontou ni sumimasen."

Reiji meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Aine. Reiji tetap berposisi seperti itu sampai Aine mau memaafkannya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Reiji. Jadi, angkatlah kepalamu."

Segera Aine mendapat sebuah pelukan dari Reiji. Aine pun membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Aine."

"Ya. Aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu khawatir."

"Tak apa-apa. Yang penting kamu baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu Reiji pun mengenalkan Aine pada personil STARISH dan Quartet Night. Sebagian besar cukup kaget setelah melihat kesamaan antara Ai dan Aine.

"Menurut data yang ku punya, Kisaragi san adalah role model dalam pembuatanku dari segi fisiknya."

"Berarti kalau Kisaragi senpai masih hidup, dia akan menggantikan posisi Mikaze senpai, ya?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, Otoyan. Tapi, Aine tidak mau kembali lagi ke dunia hiburan."

"Ehhhhh? Kenapa?"

Secara serempak yang lain pun berkata eh dan bertanya kenapa. Aine pun hampir kaget karena suara mereka semua cukup keras.

"Soal itu aku tidak bisa menceritakan pada kalian semua. Aku mohon maaf tapi kalau mau bertanya tentang dunia hiburan atau berbagi cerita aku tidak keberatan."

"Souka. Kisaragi senpai, maukah kamu menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kami?"

"Menyanyi? Lagu apa?"

"Lagu yang senpai sukai saja."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kalian semua."

Aine kini duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sebuah piano klasik. Tiap jemarinya siap menekan tuts piano. Tak lama musik pun mulai mengalun dan Aine mulai bernyanyi.

.

.

.

.

A.I (sing by Aoi Shouta) with Romanji and english lyric

hirogatta yuuyake ga

totemo kirei de

nan paasento kara ai ni narundaro?

gurafu de arawasenai kokoro no naka

okujou wa tasogare paapuru no kaze wa zawameki

tsunaida te wa atatakaku

kimi no nabiku kami wo sotto yokete chikazuita

yokubari ni natteyuku haato

todoiteru no?

mune ga shimetsukerareru

konna furerareru kyori ni iru no ni

ikusen, kazu aru donna kotoba demo kono kimochi dake wa arawasenai

kimi e to tou shika kotae ga nainda

kisu ga fueru keredo gomen ne

janakya fuan dakara

jibun no kono namae chotto nigate de

hora A to I kasaneru to… nan ni naru?

demo kimi wa sa nazeka tobikkiri no egao de iu

ai tte imi ga arunda to

shiawase tte iu na no omoide ga umeteyuku

ima wo daiji ni shiyou

kimi no nukumori yawara na kono hidamari

boku no yasashii kaeru basho dakara

kore kara toki ni wa kenka mo shinagara

yume wo ou hibi wo ippozutsu

kaeri no kousaten te wo furu sono mae ni

shizumiyuku yuuhi no mashita de

mou ichido… kisu shiyou

tashikametai yo kimi no iu ai

masshiro ni natteta gosenshi no kyanpasu ga

yukkuri yukkuri merodi de umaru

hitotsu hitotsu no onputachi taisetsu ni

tsugau neiro ga hibiku no darou Ah

ikusen, kazu aru donna kotoba demo

kono kimochi dake wa arawasenakatta

dakedo mo oshietemoratta hitomoji wa

kimi to no setsuna mo eien mo

subete wo egaite

boku wo sukutte kureta

aishiteru… aishiteru

English translation

English

The sunset spread out

was so pretty

"At what percent will this will become love?"

I can't express what's in my heart on a graph

The rooftop is fading into dusk, the purple wind stirs

Our joined hands are warm

I gently brushed away your fluttering hair and drew closer

My heart is becoming greedy

"Am I reaching her?" My chest tightens

Although I can touch you at this distance

No matter how many thousands of words there are

It's just this feeling that I cannot express

There are no answers but to ask you

But sorry I keep kissing you more

If I don't, I get nervous

I don't really like my own name

Look, if you put "A" and "I" together, what does it become?

But somehow, you say with an extraordinary smile

It means love

Memories called happiness are filling me up

I'll cherish the present

Because your warmth, this softly sunny spot

is the sweet place I come home to

From here on, we will fight at times, too

as we go through the days chasing our dreams one step at a time

At the intersection home, before waving

beneath the sinking sunset

once more… let's kiss

I want to verify that "love" you speak of

The campus, where the music sheets have turned pure white,

is slowly, slowly filled with memories (melodies)

The tones of each and every note

pairing with great care will resound

No matter how many thousands of words there are

It's just this feeling that I could not express

But that one character you taught me about

sketched out that moment with you and eternity

and saved me

I love you… I love you

.

.

.

.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar setelah Aine selesai bernyanyi.

"Lagu yang indah."

"Semua liriknya terasa sangat menyentuh."

"Suara senpai sangat merdu sekali."

Berbagai macam pujian pun di terima oleh Aine. Tentu saja Aine merasa senang dan Aine berharap makna dalam lagu tersebut tersampaikan pada orang yang di tuju.

"Terima kasih, minna san. Lagu tadi ku persembahkan khusus untuk seseorang yang berarti untukku."

"Siapa orangnya, Aine? Kasih tahu dong."

"Baiklah."

Aine pun bangkit dari kursi yang di dudukinya dan perlahan berjalan ke arah (name) yang kini berdiri di belakang para personil STARISH dan Quartet Night.

"(Name)... dialah seseorang yang berarti untukku. Dialah yang menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan hatiku dan menyadarkan ku akan artinya hidupku. Tanpa dirinya mungkin aku tak akan ada disini sekarang."

(Name) pun terkejut sekaligus senang ketika Aine mengatakan hal itu padanya. Jika boleh jujur (Name) diam-diam menyukai Aine karena Aine adalah laki-laki yang baik dan memiliki senyum yang teduh serta lembut pada semua orang.

Secara tiba-tiba Aine pun berlutut di hadapan (Name). Sepasang manik cyan milik Aine bertemu dengan sepasang manik (your eye colour) milik (Name). Keduanya saling berpandang tanpa memperdulikan hal lainnya.

"(Name)... aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu dihidupku karena kamulah aku masih berada di sini. Kamulah penyelamatku ketika aku jatuh ke dalam kegelapan hatiku. (Name), bersamamu hingga detik ini membuatku merasa tenang dan segalanya terasa menyenangkan. Kamulah yang membuat hidupku terasa lebih indah. Jika kamu berkenan, maukah kamu menjadi pasangan hidupku?"

Seketika para personil 2 grup idol ternama itu terperangah akan lamaran Aine yang tidak terduga kepada (Name). Sementara itu (Name) merasa panik sekaligus terkejut akan lamaran Aine barusan. Setelah bisa menguasai dirinya, (Name) pun menjawab pertanyaan dari Aine.

"Kamu tahu? Saat pertama bertemu denganmu jujur saja aku syok karena ada seseorang mau mengakhiri hidupnya di tempat yang ku sukai. Tanpa ragu aku pun menghentikan tindakan orang itu. Pada akhirnya dia tidak jadi melakukannya. Kini orang itu ada di hadapanku sambil berlutut dan tiba-tiba melamarku. Jujur aku bingung harus bagaimana tapi jawaban ku atas lamaranmu adalah iya karena aku menyukaimu, Aine."

Sebuah senyum bahagia pun menghiasi wajah tampan Aine. Segera Aine memasangkan cincin pada jari manis kiri (Name). Cincin yang diberikan oleh Aine memang sederhana tapi begitu berharga untuk (Name) karena dalam cincin itu terdapat kasih sayang Aine untuknya.

"Omedettou gozaimasu, (Name) dan Aine."

Ucapan selamat dan riuh tepuk tangan dari para sahabat menambah kebahagiaan keduanya. Mungkin akhir seperti ini tak pernah terlintas dalam benak (Name). Menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan orang yang awalnya ingin bunuh diri hingga menjadi orang yang disukainya.

Mungkin ini akhir yang baik juga untuk Aine karena pada akhirnya dia memiliki seseorang yang akan selalu ada untuknya dan mengkhawatirkannya.

Hari-hari baru keduanya pun dimulai...

Owari

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Yahuuuu minna san, Riren is comeback XD. Kali ini Riren mencoba memasangkan para reader dengan kembaran Ai yaitu Aine yang merupakan sahabat dari abang Reiji. Jujur aja lama banget buat cerita ini karena terhalang oleh berbagai macam hal *curhat*. Tapi pada akhirnya ff ini selesai dengan damai *lho* . Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur para reader di waktu luang dan Riren mohon maaf apabila ceritanya terlalu singkat dan terkesan agak membosankan T^T. Mungkin cukup sekian Riren berbicara dan mohon reviewnya ya ^_~. Tanpa para reader, Riren bukanlah apa-apa dan tak akan semangat untuk menulis lagi. Oyasuminasai minna ^_^ .

Riren


End file.
